


Stranded

by Kbggirl, Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pet Names, Pining, Stranded island!AU, Underage - Freeform, blue lagoon references, lord of the flies references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbggirl/pseuds/Kbggirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plane crash leaves Frankie Grande and Zach Rance stranded on an island. As they wait to be rescued, they explore the tropical paradise and discover things they never knew about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crash

Frankie lowered himself down onto the rocks. His grey shirt clung to his skin and his hair was plastered to his forehead. Even though he had wrapped his school sweater around his waist, sweat still dripped down his skin as he pushed past heavy vines.

" _Hey_! Hey, wait up for me!" A voice called after Frankie as he clambered on through the forest back to the spot of the crash. The owner of the voice, a boy with spiky hair and piercings in his ears; otherwise known as Zachary Rance, tripped along after him. He struggled to keep pace, and Frankie suspected that he was more used to sitting around and smoking pot then running through a tropical jungle. Rance was out of breathe.

" _W-wait!_ Come on- we agreed that it's not a good idea to get split up, Grande. Not all of us skip around all day in musicals and have the stamina for this."

Frankie ignored the snide remarks: "This is an _island_ \- like I suspected. I'm pretty sure of it now. There's a reef...and we've been going in circles for an hour and haven't seen anyone else. I'd have thought that we would have met some of our other classmates by now."

"Oh, give it a fucking rest. Can you stop trying to be the _hero_? We can look for the rest of our class in the morning because there are more important things to worry about. I'm tired. Hungry. These darn mosquitoes have eaten more than I have. Besides, it's going to get dark really, _really_ soon. No point in trying to do anything in the dark."

Frankie gnashed his teeth together in frustration as they approached the scar. He looked at the mangled remains of the plane, which was more of a black smear on the ground than metal. There were a couples corpses, unidentifiable, and the smell of smoke made him queasy. Frankie hated being so close to this much death, but if there were any other survivors then they would come back to this spot.

" _Mhm_ , smells like barbecue," Rance taunted as he inhaled sharply.

Frankie smacked the boy on the head.

"Shut up!" Frankie screamed, "Good, god. I have been trying so hard to remain positive! I have tried to keep us in good spirits when the reality is...Why don't you understand? Everyone could be- be-"

" _Dead_. Zilch. Nada. Burned. Fried. Fell out of the sky and _died_. I'm sixteen not six years old! What are we supposed to do about that, Grande? We're alive; we're here. And I'm fucking starved," Rance crossed his arms and stared back at him.

"Okay. Fine. I saw some fruit on the beach that we could eat," Frankie turned his back to the wreck and was eager to run. He knew it would be a good idea to sleep by the plane, in case any of the others had also miraculously lived, but he felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach when he looked at the scar in the earth and the ashes. Frankie leaned against a palm tree as he waited for the boy to catch up. He stared out at the open beach, taking in the pearly white sand and the glistening waves that crashed down, and thought it looked like paradise. If Frankie had been here on vacation with his mother and Ari, then he could have appreciated the shimmering waters- which had turned yellow and orange and red in the setting sun.

Frankie clutched at his diamond cross, the only personal item that had survived, and inhaled the scent of the salt. It was peaceful. Tranquil. Serene.

" _Grande_! Told- told you to-" Rance panted, "W-wait. Slow the fuck down!"

"Of all the people in the world to get stuck with," Frankie grumbled as he walked onto the beach and sat on the soft sand.

Fruit hung, heavy and juicy, from the branches of the trees that surrounded the edge between the forest and the beach. Frankie had seen more in other areas, but he hadn't had time to map out the island yet in his head.

"Help a boy out, will ya?" Rance had tried to grab the fruit, but he wasn't tall enough to reach.

Frankie watched, trying to hold back a smile, as the boy attempted to shimmy up the tree.

Rance was old enough to have lost most of the baby fat of childhood, but he was still in an awkward, adolescent stage that Frankie had managed to escape. They were almost the same height, but Frankie had more lean muscle that could allow him to shimmy up a tree trunk with ease.

"No, keep trying to get the fruit that way because this is the best thing I've seen all day. I wish I had my phone so I could make a vine of this! Continue."

"Is that what you get off on, Grande? Watching boys struggle and sweat? Is that why you're so desperate for there to be someone else on the island? You want to find a _boyfriend_ to hold at night and-" Frankie grabbed him by the cuff of his neck.

"Listen! You want to get along?" -Rance nodded- "You want for us to work _together_ to figure this all out?" -Rance nodded- "Good. Then no more jokes about my sexuality. Or theater. Got it?" Rance nodded one last time before Frankie threw him back onto the ground. Of all the people to get stuck on an island with, Frankie had to get stuck with the homophobic little twat whose main purpose in life was to grow up and become a professional douche bag.

"Now, watch and learn," Frankie threw his school sweater to the ground and took off his sweat slicked shirt. Rance made a strange stuttering sound as he watched Frankie effortlessly scale the tree. Frakie picked the fruit, which was ripe and sticky, and dropped back down to the ground.

They ate in silence. The shadows grew darker, and Frankie shivered as the last beams of sunlight faded. He put on his shirt and school sweater from before. Rance started to shake, and he exclaimed as he saw his own white breathe.

"H-how did it go fro-from _hot_ as balls t-to _c-cold_ as ba-balls?" Rance's teeth shattered.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm eighteen- not an expert on everything!" Frankie snapped as he gathered some leaves to make a makeshift bed in the sand. Rance just watched as he diligently worked.

"Y-you're r-really smart. A-a-and you g-got accepted to Yale and C-cornell! Didn't you?"

"I did. I didn't know that you knew me, Rance. I mean, we were in the same music class so we went on this trip together. But you'd never spoken to me before," Frankie mused as he tried to get comfortable under the leaves. Rance rocked to and fro, trying to get warm, and Frankie couldn't see his face in the darkness. He wondered if Rance was crying, and his stomach clenched in guilt.

"E-everyone knows you- God, it's s-so fucking cold."

Frankie sat back up, "This is hopeless. And dangerous. It would be better if we tried to share some body heat...Stop your moaning and come cuddle with me."

"I, um, don't know how to cuddle," he mumbled. Frankie rolled his eyes at the shaking boy who was trying to preserve his 'manly ego' when they were in danger of freezing to death.

"I'll teach you then. It's not that hard, and it'll keep us warm. Come closer- the nasty homosexual won't bite you. Now put your arms around my waist and come even closer. That's it. Good. Isn't that warmer?," Frankie mummered as Rance hesitantly wrapped his hands around Frankie. He didn't seem sure what to do with his head. His body was warm, and Frankie was grateful, for the second time that day, that he had found another survivor.

"'S warm. Nice. Thanks for getting that fruit for me before," he mummbled into Frankie's ear. Frankie, tired from all the stress of the day, didn't respond. But he shifted so that they were pressed closer. Rance may be loud mouthed and borderline homophobic, but he didn't seem like such a bad kid. Frankie felt bad for screaming so much before, but he kept his feelings to himself.

"It's weird how we're all, like, cuddled up but still calling each other by our last names...do you mind if I call you Frankie?"

"Of course, that's my name. But let's go to sleep now, Zach," Frankie yawned, "We'll explore more in the morning when we have the energy...I have hope that there are others... Soon my Mom will realize I'm missing and send hundreds of planes to find us, and we'll be found before the weekend."

"In time for my birthday," Zach giggled and continued the story, "They'll fly down a plane and my little Broiski will be there with balloons and a cake in the shape of my head. Then the whole class will fly up together...The President will give us an award for being so brave..."

Frankie could feel himself drifting off to sleep to the sound of Zach's soothing voice.

He dreamed of balloons and fruit and warm waves crashing down instead of airplanes.


	2. Getting Along

Zach awakened feeling uncomfortably warm. He was cuddled up against something soft, which moved against him, and for a moment Zach wondered if Tiger had leaped up onto his bed. It was the sound of waves that made Zach's eyes snap open as he realized where he was.

He sat up with a yawn, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with one hand, his other hand lingering over the boy beside him. Zach's skin was tinged pink from the morning sun, but it hasn't burned yet. Grande--No, _Frankie_ , his name was Frankie, shifted in his sleep and made soft, sleepy noises. Zach scooted away, unwrapping his body from the pink haired boy, because he felt awkward cuddling another boy now that it was daylight and not cold as fuck. He glanced at Frankie, quickly growing bored with the quiet.

"Gr-Frankie!" He nudged the boy with his foot, "Wake up, I'm bored. " Frankie mumbled something about _another five minutes_. Zach continued to poke at him, pulling at his hair and then pinching his arm, until Frankie groaned and swatted at his hands.

"Seriously, Zach?" Frankie ran a hand through his hair, "you couldn't let me sleep a couple more minutes?"

Zach pouted and crossed his arms:"I was bored, Frankie. And _alone_. You were sleeping."

"All right, all right. Might as well get up and try to explore. We need to see if there are any other survivors " Frankie went from groggy to serious as he stood and brushed the sand off of his clothes, "You're such a _child_ sometimes."

"Hey, I'm only like two years younger than you, dude! Why do you think that you're so much better than me?"

"I don't think I'm better then you, Zach. Don't be silly. I just have more life experience... and I'm the only one of us that can successfully shimmy up the tree and get us fruit!" Frankie pointed out.

"I'm fucking sick of fruit! There has to be something else on this goddamn island to eat than more of that sticky goop."

"Don't worry, Zach. We'll find you something else to eat and then continue to explore. Brighten up- look at it like an adventure!" Frankie coaxed. He was way too happy for someone who had been pinched awake, and his perkiness only made Zach feel more glum and discouraged.

Frankie marched forward around the perimeter of the beach, making mental notes of different landmarks, and Zach reluctantly trudged after him. Zach’s stomach growled and he thought of the uneaten fruit that he had thrown away. Zach was just about to suggest they go back so he could eat when Frankie paused and squatted down.

"Come on Zach, stop here real quick. There's some clams and mussels in the sand. I'm going to try and get us some to eat," Frankie pointed into the clear water.

Zach followed Frankie and sat beside. He watched as Frankie scooped up some shells, different kinds of things they could eat and tried to hold them all in his hands.

"Frankie, take off your shirt so you can carry them. "

The older boy raised his eyebrows and smiled, "That's actually a good idea! Where was _this_ Zach yesterday when I needed him?"

"Shut it- I'm only creative when I want food."

Frankie took off his shirt, revealing his lean muscles, tying it together so it could hold the little creatures. Why had he told Frankie to take off his shirt again? He looked really, _really_ good with his shirt off... Zach averted his eyes and quickly stood to help Frankie when he realized that he had been staring for too long.

They piled the shells into his shirt, filling it up, before pulling the shirt flaps closed to hold the food. Zach watched Frankie as they walked back, trying to figure out where that strange feeling had come from, but Frankie was all long torso and muscles.

Frankie was a boy. Almost a _man_. The sun must've gotten to my head, Zach decided.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Frankie, I found some matches!" Zach called as he ran to their little cocoon under the trees, "It fell out of the first aid kit that we found earlier by the plane. "

Zach came bounding forward, and he was secretly proud of himself. Frankie had been disappointed when they had gotten back and were unable to cook the food they had scavenged. So, they had spent the better part of the day eating more fruit, which Zach was becoming less and less fond of, and trying to map out more of the island. But Zach had been determined to go back to the plane wreck, which Frankie hated, to see if there was anything there to use.

"Good job, Zach! I was afraid that I would have to come search for you when you ran off an hour ago. And here you are bringing back _fire_ \- like a modern Prometheus!" Frankie grinned at him, and Zach ignored the way that his toes curled in the sand and his mouth became dry when Frankie praised him.

"Wow, dude, you're so funny," Zach giggled. He wasn't sure what exactly Prometheus was, but he laughed along anyways because it must have been some funny joke that had gone over his head. Frankie was so smart; he had been accepted to an Ivy league school for a reason.

It took only took a few tries before Frankie got the fire going, using wood from the nearby trees that they had pulled off. The shellfish were wrapped up in leaves next to the fire, touching the wood so that they could cook, but not burn. Another one of Frankie's brilliant idea.

"Frankie, I'm bored. " Zach whined after only a few minutes, his ADHD kicking in. He wondered if Frankie thought he was annoying. He hoped not.

"All right, all right. Let me think of a way to amuse you, your _highness_ , " Frankie laughed as he stood up, gathering some flowers that were around them, before taking his seat next to Zach again. Their legs were pressed together. Frankie's skilled fingers wove the flowers together. Then he held up the flower crown and placed it on his own head with a flourish.

"I'm the prince of the island and you must do all that I say. My first decree is that there shall be no more pouting, whining, or sniffling...and you have to eat all your fruit," Frankie teased.

Zach rolled his eyes at the grinning boy. Then he reached over and snatched the crown: "Mine now. As prince of the island, you must stop being such a know-it-all. You must also remove that stick up your butt. Oh, and no more fruit. _Ugh_. "

Frankie pouted at him both of them laughing so hard they were almost in tears. None of Zach’s friends from school could make him laugh like this, and he wondered what they would think of Frankie. He had a feeling that they would call him a ‘fag,’ and the thought made him stop laughing. Zach took off the crown.

"You aren't _so_ bad, Zach," Frankie said softly after staring at him for a minute.

As a blush rose to his cheeks, Zach grumbled,"I guess you aren't either, Frankie. Even if you are a little stuck up. And make me eat fruit."

Frankie leaned over and pulled the shellfish away from the fire, leaving them to cool. "Grab some leaves to put in here. It'll make it smoky so that anyone that comes by in a plane or boat can see it then and know that we're here," he instructed. Zach gathered up a pile of leaves, watching Frankie drop them into the fire.

"It might not be big enough. They'll fly right past us," Zach looked up at the vast sky above them, which he had never been able to see in Florida before. He was so small beneath the infinite stars. So easy to forget. Zach felt his eyes sting as he thought of Florida and his brother and parents and his dog, and he turned his head so Frankie couldn't see him wipe his eyes.

"Don't worry. I have plans to make a bigger signal fire on top of that hill over there. We'll hike up tomorrow, and then we'll be able to see the whole island. I'm sure that if there are any survivors or planes they'll see our signal," Frankie poked at the fire.

Zach sniffed and played with the flowers. He wondered if he should tell Frankie that there weren't any survivors besides them. But Frankie looked so hopeful. "

"Tomorrow is tomorrow," Zach delicately put the crown down in a place it wouldn't be crushed, "But right now I'm cold again. And tired. And sick of looking at all these bright stars and wondering if they’re helicopters that have come to save us."

"Well, let's lay down then and cuddle. We'll get warm quickly," Frankie made himself comfortable in the sand, and Zach scooted up to him, warily pressing their bodies close, legs and arms intertwined. He idly thought about how this made him feel good. _Protected and safe_...not that he would ever fucking admit it.

"Zach?" Frankie spoke up; his chest rumbling against Zach's.

"Yeah, Frankie?" Zach unconsciously snuggled closer. "We should get along. You know, be _friends_. No use in being enemies or antagonizing each other since we need to work together to survive, you know...and you're kinda nice when you've eaten."

" _Hmm_ ,” Zach pretended that he needed to consider it, “I'll need you around for food. And as a cuddle buddy. But you're right- we get a lot more done when we're not arguing.”

“A lot more.”

“And being friends sounds nice... _Really_ nice." Zach mumbled squeezing the boy in his arms.

His fingers started to trace patterns onto Frankie’s back, and Frankie hummed softly in approval at the massage.

The older boy fell asleep quickly- relaxing into Zach’s touch. His breathing was as soft as the ocean, and Zach was soon lulled by the rhythm and soothed by the close proximity of Frankie. Zach fell asleep.

He dreamed that Frankie was scooping clams out of the water but instead of clams his hands were full of a million stars. And Zach watched, mesmerized, as Frankie poured the stars onto his shimmering skin. Frankie was sweetly beckoning him closer, but Zach shook his head. So he sat in the sand, small flowers crawling up his legs, and watched the beautiful boy. Afraid to join him.

\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you like! I'm so exited for this fic, I've been wanting to write it as much as possible. Feedback is great.  
> We'll try to be updating as much as possible, at least about once a week. I haven't written fic's in a while so thanks so much to Livingshroom for helping me out and co writing this one with me <3 couldn't have done it without her. This choosier was written by me, (kbggirl), and the next chapter will be from livingshroom.  
> kbggirl


	3. Staying Afloat

They ate in silence.

Frankie's mind kept slipping back to earlier this morning where Zach had woken up hard against him. Frankie, uncomfortable and yet turned on by the dick pressed against his ass, had tried to wake Zach up by saying his name. But Zach had only ground against him harder and mouthed the bare skin against his shoulder.

Frankie shook his head and tried to get the mental image of Zach flushed, with an erection pressing against his kahki shorts, out of his mind. Yet it was impossible to forget the needy whimpers and hot breathe that had curled against his ear. The sexual tension had been hotter than the morning sun. Frankie had wandered off to splash some water on his face and take a piss, but, as he was walking back, he overheard Zach's whimpers. And he was forced to head back to a secluded area. When he touched himself, Frankie tried to think of faceless boys and not Zach's soft skin or pink lips or long lashes. Frankie had never cum so quickly.

Now, they ate in silence. Frankie split his fruit and offered half to Zach, but the boy glared at him as though he were a snake tempting him to sin. _Fuck that._ Frankie tried to smile through the tension.

"So, Zach, I want to hike up that large hill today to get a good overview of the Island. We'll take some fruit and clams with us. Do you think you can make it?"

Zach puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms: "Of course I can do it! You're giving me a look like you don't think I can. You don't think I'm _man_ enough, huh?"

Frankie sighed. Hadn't they made a pact not to argue? These past couple days their situation had seemed a dream. All they had cared about was finding sustenance and sleeping. Now that they had taken care of their physical needs, Frankie felt an aching in his chest and a pounding in his head, but he wanted to keep it together. He needed to be the strong one.

"Zach, I just want you to be _realistic_ about your physical capabilities and not to overexert yourself-"

"English, please."

"If you're hurt on this island," Frankie paused for effect, "then there are no doctor's or nurses or any modern medicine to help you get better. Do you understand? All I can do is offer to kiss your boo-boo's better, but what will I do if you fall off some cliff? I want to keep you safe."

"Why are you always trying to be the _leader_? I thought we were a _team_."

"I'm not the leader; I just want to keep us alive. And safe. When the grownups come back, I want to be able to tell them how I took care of everything. I'll smile up at the camera and reassure them that I found all my classmates and kept them healthy and happy. And all you want to do all day is, like, build sandcastles and cuddle; we have responsibilities," Frankie explained. This only seemed to infuriate Zach more.

"God, what the fuck is with your _hero_ complex, Frankie? Maybe there's no else here but us! Maybe the grown ups won't find us, and you're seeing helicopters where there are only fucking stars! Maybe you should stop acting like you know every fucking thing! _See_ \- you just rolled your eyes," Zach screamed.

Even though it was tranquil here on the beach with the morning light washing over them and the tide, Frankie had trouble keeping calm. Deep breathes. Count to ten. Try it again.

"Calm down, Zach. We agreed that we shouldn't fight. Didn't you tell me that we could be friends? We're good American boys not savages. This isn't Lord Of The Flies so please stop glaring at me like you're going to kill me. We need to look at this as an _opportunity_ to prove to the world how civil we can be in the wilderness," Frankie smiled as he got up. He gathered the fruit and leftover seafood into his sweater and slung it over his shirtless back.

"Frankie, no one will give a shit what we do on this island. This is dumb. We're trapped here. In the damn heat," Zach almost tripped over a rock as they climbed up hill, and Frankie reached out to steady him by grabbing his hip. Zach tensed under his touch and pushed him away.

It was more of a mountain than a hill, and he suspected it would take them an hour to reach the summit. He decided to keep talking to try and keep Zach motivated. The fruits were full of juice, but the liquid was not as hydrating as water.

"Things happen for a reason, Zach. Why else would we have both survived?"

"That's not true. Shit just happens. There isn't any greater force- like fucking destiny. And if there _IS_ a greater being than he's kinda a dick for not giving me a hot babe. God, could you imagine if you were a _girl_ and we were here all alone? We could be, like, fucking-"

"You're horrible, Zachary Rance!" Frankie blushed but kept on climbing, "You do realize if you had sex with a girl here then she would get pregnant? And what would her parents say? How would you even take care of a baby when you can't take care of yourself? It's a blessing that there were no females on the class trip ..."

"Yah, just my luck...I get stuck with the _queer_ who wants to save the world!" Zach spat.

Frankie flinched, but he didn't scream or threaten Zach like yesterday. He just kept climbing.

Frankie's chest was glistening with sweat as he heaved forward. There was something satisfying about moving as though he was actually making some progress. Was Frankie a fool to believe there could be others still alive? Maybe. But if he accepted that they were alone then he would be left with no purpose.

"Did you hear me? _Fag_!"

"Please, Zach. Using slur words isn't going to make you feel any better. Is it going to make you stop craving weed and give your more energy? Is it going to help us find out if there are others on this island? Is it going to help us get rescued?  No, no, and _no_. So, save your breathe," Frankie was now at the top, and Zach collapsed to the ground. The boy buried his face in his arms and lay panting.

Zach was silent while Frankie mesmerized the landscape.

"So, the beach goes all the way around the island. The plane crash is almost directly at the center. There's a waterfall and lagoon a couple miles to the right of it. Good to know- we’ll find fresh water there. If there are any survivor's they should have gone to the waterfall or back to the plane crash," Frankie reasoned.

He turned around to find that Zach still hadn't gotten up. When he kneeled down, he realized that Zach was crying.

" _Zach_! Zach are you okay? Zach, sweetie, please. Oh, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have pushed you. This is all my fault! Shit. Shit. _Shit_ ," Frankie wiped Zach's face and leaned close, "Where does it hurt?"

"I'm not dying! My, uh, my stomach is aching. Cramps."

"Oh, thank god," Frankie laughed and kissed Zach's wet cheek in joy. For a moment, he had let his imagination get the best of him. Zach only groaned and mumbled something about fruit and fish being a deadly combination. Frankie opened up their lunch and started to eat.

"Come on. You're barely strong enough to make the climb down- you need to keep up your energy," Frankie tried to force more of the sticky fruit into Zach's unwilling fingers. Zach turned away.

"No, Frankie, I can't eat this shitty fruit anymore...My tummy hurts," he complained. Frankie wished his mother or sister was here because they would have known what to do. He didn't know what to do about stomach aches or weed withdrawal or just Zach Rance in general.

"Why don't you rub it then? I think that's what my mother would do when I was little and there was no medicine around" Frankie suggested. Zach's fingers were still sticky and so he didn't object when Frankie started to rub it for him. Zach lay back in the grass, watching as the clouds rolled by, and allowed for Frankie to run soothing circles over his stomach. Frankie admired Zach once more. He thought about this morning and Frankie's eyes trailed down to see- _oh_.

"Um, Zach," Frankie snorted and stopped.

" _Shit-_  s-sorry."

Frankie knew Zach was a sixteen year old boy who got erections at odd moments. But this was twice now within the same hour. Frankie looked away with a smirk as Zach got up and demanded that they go search for the others. Frankie could tell from the way he was flinching that his stomach was still upset. Frankie told him to lie back down because he didn't need Zach throwing up all over him.

"It hurts so bad. Shit- I'm sorry for being such a pussy. I just wanted to be tough and confident like you. I wish that I could believe that everyone is still alive. Maybe. But I don’t- I don’t think that they are. And now I’m crying again. You must hate me...All I do is whine and shit on your beliefs and call you mean names.”

“No, Zach, I think you’re a pretty brave kid who has smart ideas. I know those words from before come from a place of fear and pain. You think no one has ever called me those things?,” Frankie said softly.

As he spoke he ran his hands soothingly through Zach’s hair. The younger boy closed his eyes and leaned into his touch.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for saying that. I meant it when I said I wanted to be friends. Can we...can we still be friends?”

“Of course, Zach. I’m not giving up on you or on the other survivors on that plane. We’re going to be saved soon- _I can feel it._ I have hope that is stronger than any of my fears.”

“Frankie, what if they never find us?”

“They will,” Frankie tried to sound confident as he wiped Zach’s tears away, “They will. And when they find us they’ll see that we still have our humanity in tact. They’ll see that we were good and kind and strong. They will.”

Frankie and Zach sat there in thoughtful silence. There was a cold breeze that rushed over them and it shook the trees and the grass. Frankie shivered, and he knew that it would get darker soon. From this high up, he could see over the heads of the trees and into the great ocean. It seemed to stretch on forever.

Zach shivered under his touch, and Frankie wondered if Zach was also looking at the immensity of nature and trembling in wonder. But when Frankie looked down, Zach was looking up at him and not the ocean. His eyes had gone dark.

Frankie pulled away: “Are you feeling better?”

“Yah, I feel...better. _Different_.”

“A good different?”

“A good different.”

\----------

The walk down was easier than the walk up, and Zach was in better spirits.

They came down on the other side of the hill, which took them to the grove they had seen before. The sparkling waters that they had glimpsed at the summit gushed down into the pool. Frankie had never seen anything so beautiful; the rocks that the water fell from were pink, and the water made them gleam brightly. Frankie knelt down and cupped his hands to drink from the water, and he found that it was pure and good. Zach knelt down besides him, but he hesitated.

“Is it- is it okay to drink from?” His voice wavered uncertainly, and Frankie wondered what he was really trying to ask.

“Of course,” Frankie nodded, and Zach drank deeply from the clear water.

All of Frankie’s worries seemed to wash away as he swam into the water and allowed himself to enjoy the sensations. The sweat and blood and dirt from their journey was removed by the gentle and yet powerful spray. For a moment, the weight of their situation was alleviated, and Frankie could enjoy himself. Zach also hesitated to join him inside the water, caught at the edge, and Frankie watched as the younger boy kept glancing up nervously at the setting sun and the rising stars and then back at Frankie.

“What?” Frankie called as he floated on his back, “don’t tell me that you don’t know how to swim?”

“Of course I can swim. It’s just...just getting dark and then...then the stars will come out,” Zach strung the sentence together as though it would make any sense to Frankie. Frankie laughed, water trickling down his chest, and gestured for Zach to join him. Now, Zach was looking at him, and Frankie wondered if he was just imagining the tension that dripped between them.

Zach was frozen with what seemed like the strangest look of longing and restraint. Then all at once his muscles thawed, and he undressed and threw himself into the water. Frankie laughed as the water’s surface was broken, and Frankie was sprayed in the face.

“Took you long enough,” Frankie teased, “I thought I was going to have to coax you in.”

“No, I _wanted_ to go in. But I just had this strange deja vu, and I kept thinking of this fucking weird dream I had...”

“Oh, so you’re dreaming of me now? Was that why you were so happy to see me this morning?” Frankie winked and sprayed Zach’s warm cheeks with cool water.

“You wish!” Zach screamed and dove under the water to try and grab Frankie’s legs. Then they were shoving and splashing and laughing. The tension and the tears from the mountain seemed like a distant memory as they playfully swam with each other.

\----------

Night came. The moonlight was bright and illuminated the way back. They would return to the beach quicker if they walked then if they went back over the mountain. Frankie decided they couldn't leave on their wet underwear- it was dangerous as the temperature started to plummet. Zach hadn't brought his sweater so Frankie forced him to wear his.

“Isn't it strange? There are no parents to lecture us. None of our classmates to watch. There are no eyes to know about...anything we do,” Zach said as he leaned into Frankie. Their fingers were tightly interlaced as they traveled under the moon, and Zach looked cute in his sweatshirt smiling up at him.

“But I wouldn't do anything here that I wouldn't do back in society...would you?”

“Maybe...maybe not,” Zach giggled and squeezed Frankie’s fingers.They were back at the beach, and the white sand was reflecting the moon’s light. Behind them nightingales sang, and Zach still hadn't let go of Frankie's hand.

Zach was looking up at him, and Frankie knew what he was thinking. Frankie’s eyes flickered down to the shadow of Zach’s lips, and Zach glanced down at his. When Frankie leaned down to kiss Zach, the boy didn't move or try to run away into the darkness. The kiss was soft and gentle.

Zach gasped and pushed him away with a curse.

“S-sorry. I thought you were...Shit, I shouldn't have assumed...” Frankie stammered.

Had he misread the signals that Zach had been putting out? Wasn't this the same boy who had spent days glancing at his abs and blushing? The same boy who looked up at him with dilated pupils? Frankie felt dirty; he wished he could run back to the lagoon and wash this mistake away. Now everything would be weird.

“No, no it’s okay. I wanted...I’m not exactly sure what I wanted,” Zach tried to explain, but Frankie didn't want to hear.

He felt tears sting his eyes as he stared out into the ocean. Frankie had spent so long trying to be big and brave for Zach and now he felt like just another confused kid. How was Frankie supposed to understand Zach’s desires if Zach didn't even understand his own desires? Frankie shook his head, turned away from the dark horizon, and curled up in their makeshift cocoon. It was a couple minutes before Zach shivered up besides him- his hand resting on Frankie’s thigh. Frankie moved Zach's hand away.

“Frankie, I, uh, we’re still friends, right?”

“Right.”

“Tomorrow, we should make a signal fire at the top of the hill, right?”

“Right.”

“And maybe go swimming in the lagoon again? That was fun. I liked when I claimed to be ‘King of the Mountain,’ and you tackled me and tickled me under the water. I've never laughed so much because you’re so funny and-”

“ _Right_. Good night, Zach. Maybe you can try to figure out what you want tomorrow,” Frankie ended the tense conversation.

 Frankie kept glancing up at the sky and wondering what day of the week it even was. Were Ari and his parents looking up at the same moon and thinking of him? Did they also have hope that he had survived the plane crash? Were they trying to be brave and strong like him? Of course, Frankie reasoned, he hadn't been missing that long. He had left for the trip on September...September what? He wasn't sure.

Zach’s breathing turned into a gust of wind that pushed Frankie over the waters and back home. In his dream, his parents couldn't recognize him. When he said he was their son, they kept shaking their heads. Frankie could feel himself shrinking, shrinking, shrinking...and then falling through the cracks of the floorboards back into the vast, endless ocean. Frankie was drowning in the infinite waters, and there was no one to save him. He woke up gasping for air.

 


	4. It's Just Us

The sun was blindingly bright. Zach was used to the sun glaring in through his curtains until he summoned the energy to grunt and close them. Direct sun was a different; it made his eyes water, his skin tight and red. But despite all of the discomforts of the heat, there was a smile on his face when he woke.

Frankie was in his arms, the crook of the pink-haired boy's body was curved into his own. And fuck, he was hard. Painfully hard. The best he could hope for was for Frankie to stay sleeping as Zach tried to untangle himself. Before he could even move, the boy in his arms stirred.

" _Hmmm_ , morning," Frankie yawned, "...nice to see that _all_ of you is awake and happy to see me, Zach."

He blushed and hid his face in Frankie's neck as the older boy stroked his hair. Frankie had this way of touching his hair that made it feel like he was pulling it and, fuck, if that didn't make his toes curl in desire. If it had been a couple weeks ago then Zach might have screamed and pushed away from Frankie's touch, but this was a regular occurrence now. He was starting to lose track of the days and nights.

In the darkness, it became harder to remember what the rules were. It was always cold at night so they were always pressed up close, and they would both grow hard against one another. A couple nights ago, Zach had rocked forward by mistake and groaned as he pressed his erection against Frankie's hip. Frankie wordlessly rubbed back against him, and Zach had never felt anything so nice. He came with a whimper as he listened to Frankie contented moans. They wouldn't say anything the next morning as though they could separate the world of night and day.

But now it was morning and Frankie was staring down at Zach's tented pants without a glimmer of shame. The pink haired boy licked his lips, and the sight of Frankie's pink tongue peeking out only made it harder to think. Normal boys didn't check each other out like this- did they?

"Do you mind if I do it here?" Zach felt lazy and content in the sun, and he liked how the sand burned his skin as he rubbed himself through his shorts. He didn't want to get up. Zach tried to reason that it was more convenient to do it here. It wasn't like he wanted to get off with Frankie or anything.

"As long as you don't mind me here," Frankie teased, "You always come so quick in the mornings that I don't think it's worth the walk to the bush. Do you even manage to get the zipper undone?"

"Um, no," Zach reached his hand beneath his waistband and touched himself, "M-my undies are full of cum stains."

" _Mmh_ , poor baby," Frankie moaned, and he one upped Zach by pulling his pants and boxers down to stroke himself. Zach felt his own cock twitch in his hands as Frankie made a spectacle of himself. Frankie was gorgeous, all long limbs and flushed cheeks, but Zach felt weird watching him work himself off. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend that he wasn't replying Frankie moaning _baby_ over and over in his head.

Frankie was babbling now: "God, I've missed touching cocks. Love the way they feel in my hands and how the boys used to say my names like it was some kinda prayer. There was this one boy, Michael, who let me jerk him off before practice every day. He had-had promised I could fuck him when we got back from the trip."

Now Zach was imagining Frankie touching another boy, and he bit his lip to hold back a whimper. A boy who was now dead, Zach reminded himself. Wow, what a boner killing thought.

He tensed as he felt a hand on his hip, and he turned back to see Frankie looking at him with half hooded eyes.

"Can I do it? Please- it doesn't mean anything. I know you think I'm hot and I think you're hot. We're out here, alone, on this island...who's to know?"

"I mean, I guess that- that would be all right, " Zach mumbled.

Frankie leaned over, cock still erect against his taut stomach, and Frankie inched his fingers onto Zach. Zach wanted to pretend that he didn't love it. But what was the point? Frankie had barely even stroked the tip of Zach when Zach came all over his hands with a _fu-fuck_ like the true, little virgin that he was. He almost cried with how good it had felt to have another man's hands on his cock.

"S-sorry," Zach blushed as Frankie licked the cum off his fingers.

Frankie shrugged, "Lasted longer than I expected. You want to help me out? You don't have to- fuck, thanks, _Zach_. _Mhm_ , that feels nice. You've got nice hands and nice lips and a nice little ass...It's good to see you putting them to good use. Oh, god. _Zach_."

Zach had never held another boy in his hands before but the the sounds that Frankie was making made him think it wasn't so bad. He had only cum a minute ago but he almost became aroused by the way that Frankie guided Zach's hand on his length. Zach liked how Frankie knew what he wanted and how he was so confident even in a vulnerable state like this. Frankie made a breathless gasp, his nose scrunched up, as he came.

"Thanks, Zach. Such a good boy for helping me," Frankie kissed him on the cheek.

"Ugh, got your jizz all over my fingers now," Zach said casually as he wiped the liquid on Frankie's bare chest. Yup, just regular bro things.

It was odd, Zach thought, they had just mutually jerked each other off but Frankie had kissed him on the cheek like a friend would. Zach realized that Frankie was trying to make some sort of line to define were their 'relationship' started and ended. Sex? Yes. Love? No. Zach should have been happy with that, but he had a weight on his shoulders the whole day. Hadn't he been the one that had pulled away from the kiss before? So why was he so disappointed that Frankie had left him with a platonic kiss?

It made Zach's head spin as he tried to get everything 'straight.' Except it was hard to keep anything 'straight' when they were together almost 24/7. All they could do all day was eat and run and walk and swim. Together. At least Zach found that he was growing stronger, and he no longer found it hard to keep up with Frankie.

"Wow, look at your arms. You're getting hot," Frankie rubbed Zach's biceps for five minutes- admiring his body. Moments like these Zach would remember social constructs that used to exist such as 'personal space.' Was it normal to want your friend to touch you? Was it normal to play with their hair? Was it normal to kiss them on the neck every minute? Zach wasn't sure anymore.

Zach couldn't look at Frankie later while he was making a spear without his body warming and his shorts becoming tight. He was afraid of how much he had liked it. It was better than anything he had ever done. Not that he could admit that.

"Zach!" Frankie's voice made his guilty consciousness jump, "I managed to get a fish with the spear. Did you see that?"

He seemed so proud of himself that the happiness wore off on Zach, too. He jumped to his feet with excitement for the both of them.

"That's amazing! You're just so smart and funny and you're really the smartest person I've ever met! I'd be so fucking dead without you here with me! Frankie, you're the best," Zach babbled as he nestled his head into the crook of Frankie's neck. Frankie's fingers were holding on tightly to Zach's hips, stroking little circles there. Zach smiled in spite of himself as Frankie pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Come on, Tarzan. I'm starved."

Zach tried to cover up how flustered how he was. Frankie's hand was still over his shoulder and one of his hands started to play with Zach's ear.

Zach hummed in contentment as his stomach growled.

Frankie only rolled his eyes: "Of course, baby, the real question is- when are you _not_ starving?"

Zach shook his head and huffed,"I will not have you spreading those lies. I'm never hungry for fruit! Trying to eat them is like sucking satan's balls."

Frankie laughed, "You're adorable even when you're cranky...If only you could stay hard as long as you stay hungry. I would be impressed."

With mostly full bellies and the fire as their only light, talk turned serious for the two stranded boys. They were intimately pressed together as if they were lovers, and had long discarded the disguise of needing to for warmth.

"Frankie...how did you know you were- you know? _Gay_?"

"I mean- I always had a feeling that I was different. All my friends wanted girls, and I just didn't. I remember how obsessed I used to be with the Backstreet boys and not because of their music," Frankie laughed and Zach remained silent as he recalled his own poster of Justin Timberlake,  "I noticed boys . I thought girls were pretty, aesthetically, but I wasn't interested. Then I hooked up with a boy and I was like- wow."

"Was it...was it like you were _free_?"

"Yes. Well, no, I was terrified at first but as I grew more confident I realized that I loved it."

"Frankie, can I tell you something? Promise not to tell?"

"Because there's so many people to tell here. Okay, I'm sorry. Of course you can tell me anything."

"I'm confused. Is it okay to not know, Frankie? I've just never met anyone like you."

Zach was used to being loud and obnoxious. For once, his voice was small and fragile, but Frankie was looking down at him as though he were precious.

Frankie pulled him into a tight hug: "Of course it's okay to not know, Zach. I told you- whatever happens with us physically doesn't necessarily have to mean anything. It can be nothing."

"No, I- I don't want it to be nothing," he confessed.

This time he leaned in for the kiss, but Frankie met him half way there. It started slow, but the feeling of Frankie's lips against his own and the hand running through his hair was too much. Zach's mind was reeling that he was kissing Frankie- who was definitely a boy!-but he honestly didn't care. Frankie's lips were soft and they felt nice against his own. Too soon the older boy was pulling away, a shy smile on his pink lips.

"I liked that," Zach whispered in Frankie's ear because the truth was quite. The truth was Frankie's hands pressed against his skin and fingertips running up and down Zach's chest. The truth was them cuddled close together. Zach couldn't be sure what this was or if he was gay or if this made them boyfriends. All he knew was that this was his truth right now.

"I liked that too...Glad you're figuring it out, " Frankie said before pulling Zach back into his arms to sleep. They were both exhausted.

Zach dreamed of boys with blonde and pink hair like ice cream cones, boys named Frankie who loved glitter and Broadway and who said it was okay not to know. In his dreams, Frankie was waving him into the water and Zach wasn't afraid any longer to jump in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kbggirl: hey, sorry this chapter took so long! My phone was dropped in water and school got super busy. Big thanks to my co-author Livingshroom for editing<3\. 
> 
> Leave comments/ kudos if you liked this/want to see more :)


	5. Rainbow

" _Zach_?! Zach, where are you?" Frankie woke up alone, sweat pouring down his skin, as he patted their leaf pile to find his companion. If they were apart now for long then Frankie often times had trouble coping. He still had nightmares of burning planes.

"Here! Jeez, got you some breakfast," Zach said as he dropped some fruit into Frankie's hands and cuddled back besides him.

"Thank you. How-how did you get this?"

"You wouldn't believe it but I climbed the tree!" Zach bragged and made a muscle to show just how strong that he had become.

"Hmm, guess you don't need me anymore? Now that you're strong enough to climb trees. I guess I've outlived my use to you, Zach. Maybe I'll just go off and live in the wild."

"But who would keep me warm at night?" Zach teased as he leaned in for a kiss that Frankie granted.

Frankie ran his hands through Zach's hair, pulling harder than necessary, and smiled against Zach's lips when he heard him groan. They were touchy feely. Frankie loved nothing more than running his hands up and down Zach's body.

"And keep you warm during the day too," Frankie giggled as he ran his fingertips down to palm at Zach through the thin threads of his underwear. Gone were the days when they would wear clothes. They had discarded the rags- it was too hot during the day -and used the old clothes as blankets at night.

Zach groaned and Frankie continued to kiss him as he pulled down his underwear. When had it become like this? They touched each other without question or embarrassment, and Frankie had become attuned to Zach's needs.

"Want me to..." Frankie offered. But there was no need for words because Zach already had his hands around Frankie's cock. The boy's eyes were bright and needy, and Zach was touching Frankie like he had been doing this his whole life. Frankie moaned encouragements.

"Za-zach, wait."

"What? Am I doing this right? I thought-"

"Yes, yes, of course, baby," Frankie grinned, "I just want to try something else. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Zach pulled back and looked up at him with big eyes as Frankie moved so that he was between Zach's thighs. He pressed kisses to the tanned skin, and Zach, who had realized what he was doing, wrapped his fingers in Frankie's hair. Frankie watched as Zach came undone. His red cheeks and parted lips were encouragement enough for Frankie to lick the boy's length. Zach shuddered.

"Oh, oh god. Never- never had anyone suck me off before. Do-does this mean I'm _gay_?," Zach askied as Frankie's cheeks hollowed around his cock.

Frankie looked up at him from under heavy lashes and giggled. The vibrations from his laughter must have felt nice on Zach's cock because his grip tightened in Frankie's hair.

Frankie pulled back, like a tease, and replied: " _Mhm_ , there are other things besides gay or straight. Is the day measured by only night or day? There are different shades between sunrise and set."

"Less philosophy and more dick sucking," Zach giggled as he pushed Frankie back down to his throbbing cock. Frankie eagerly took Zach back in his mouth: sucking, licking, and kissing. Zach lasted longer than expected, but, finally, he came inside Frankie's mouth. Frankie swallowed.

"Wow, I'm still not sure what the hell I am...but I want to be whatever gets me more of that," Zach laughed as he pulled his undies back up and reached down to help bring Frankie to release.

"Just be yourself. I don't care about labels, Zach, not here."

"What does that make us?"

"Nothing. It's just us. Together."

 _Boyfriends_. Frankie thought about the word a lot. In society, it mean't something, but here there was no use for titles. They were each others. It felt natural. Complete. There was nowhere he wanted to be than wrapped up in Zach's  arms. They protected each other from the cold. When it was too hot, he would pull Zach under the shade and fetch him water. When it rained, Zach would run into the cave in the mountainside and Frankie would follow him.

Were they boyfriends? Frankie didn't know if the word held the same meaning here as it did in society.

Zach was his. He was Zach's.

They were nothing...and yet everything

\----------------

Weeks had passed, no planes flew overhead nor boats passed in the distance. There was no one here but them and the 'crisps.' Frankie kept track of the days by ticking them off on a rock in the cave, but Zach grimaced at the markings on the stone.

"Do you have to do that?" Zach asked as he came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around Frankie. Frankie noticed how Zach clung to him whenever they talked about painful things like the crash or if/when they would be rescued. The only thing Frankie wouldn't talk about was what happened to the others. The crisps.

"We can't forget, Zach. They'll come for us. Any day they'll come," Frankie protested, but his hope became weaker as he drew more lines. Still, he continued to mark the cave wall with every setting sun.

The island never seemed to change, but Zach and Frankie had. Long gone were the days that they used to be modest.

Nudity wasn't strange. It got hot in the day, and Frankie stripped naked without thought as they went to the lagoon. Zach had also forgotten modesty and stripped besides him. They were wet and free. Spitting water into the air. Making cannonballs.

"This is nice- right?," Zach giggled as Frankie held his wet body, and the younger boy didn't even flinch at their erections pressed against each other in the cool water. Frankie responded by holding Zach tighter, fingers sinking into the flesh of his thighs, and kissing him.

It was nice, Frankie thought as Zach whimpered against him.

\--------------------------

They would talk to not go insane. Frankie would collect wood for the fire and tell him stories about his sister and how she was auditioning for a show and Nickelodeon. Thoughts of 'TV' seemed far away and abstract, and they only had eachother for entertainment. Zach would cuddle with Frankie at night and whisper about how afraid he was of the future and how he still wasn't sure of what he wants in the world. They both go back and forth with ideas of what they would tell their parents.

Frankie still imagined rescue even as the weeks turned to months: "What would we say that we did to fill the time? They will push microphones into our faces and ask what we did to pass the days away?"

"Not the truth," Zach giggled as Frankie's hand curled around his cock. The rain outside was coming down hard, and they would be inside for hours. Frankie stroked him languidly bemoaning the fact that they had no lubricants to try penetration.

"Do you think this is real?," Frankie sighed as he rolled over, "Or is this just something that came from the Island?

"Of course- of course this is real Frankie. We have a bond," Zach promised, but his pupil's were dilated as Frankie rubbed their cocks together. Zach had this thing were he liked to be held when Frankie jerked him off. Zach had his face pressed into Frankie's skin, his breath cold against Frankie's shoulder, and Frankie tried to lose himself in the feeling. What else was there to do in this cave, Frankie thought as he watched Zach close his eyes and throw his head back.

They lay back, sticky and content, but Frankie's brain kept running in circles: "If we weren't here then we would be in different social circles and never have talked to each other...let alone touched each other. Do you just want me because we are alone on an island? I mean- I'm quite literally your only available option..."

"Of course I want you, Frankie," Zach kissed him, and his skin was warm against Frankie.

Frankie still wasn't satisfied.

"If- _when_ they find us, will we stay together? Will you want to be with me or just leave to find a hot babe?"

" _Jesus_. I don't know, Frankie. That's...we could worry about that when we're found!"

"Okay. I see how it is," Frankie snapped, and he leaned away from Zach's embrace.

He stared at the stone wall and counted all the markings that he had made. He lost track when Zach started to massage his back, and Frankie, though he was still annoyed, lost himself in the sensation. How could he stay mad at Zach when he was all Frankie had?

"Frankie, we have a bond. Okay? This is real. We're _linked_."

"Inextricably linked?"

"If that word means what I think it means then... _yes_ , Frankie. No matter what happens. I love you more than anyone that I've ever met. You're, honestly, the smartest and funniest person that I've ever met," Zach confessed, and Frankie's heart clenched. His eyes stung as he processed the beautiful words, and he turned back around to hold Zach in his embrace.

They lay there, together, for a couple minutes, before Frankie realized that the rain had stopped. When they went outside, naked and fingers interlaced, Frankie gasped. Overhead, a perfect rainbow had formed over the island.

"Wow, it's amazing. It's like a promise from the heavens that after all this that we still can be saved. It symbolizes hope. It's-"

"Gay. Really, _really_ fucking gay" Zach giggled as Frankie smacked him on the head.

" _Zach_!"

"And I love you," Zach kissed him, and Frankie truly felt as though he had found his soul mate.

Everything was perfect in this moment. But what would happened if- no, _when_ they were rescued? Frankie wasn't sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you liked this! :)
> 
> Next chapter will most likely be the last....(*dun dun dunnnn*)


	6. Rescue

Zach had spent so long imagining this moment that when it came it was more dream than reality.  The island had become theirs. He knew every leaf, every river, and every bend that they had explored together. The markings on the stonewall, which showed the number of days, covered the walls. Now, the island disappeared as they were carried off by the ship. He wondered how long it would be until nature eroded away all evidence that Frankie and him had lived there.  

"What are your names?" the ship captain, Derrick, pushed his crew aside to speak to them. Zach clung to Frankie, afraid of the strangers, and hid his face in the older boy's chest.

"I'm Frankie. And this is Zach."

"Yes, but what are your last names? Address? Phone numbers?"

" _Oh_ ," Frankie paused, and his fingers tightened their grip protective in Zach's hair, "Mine is Grande. His is Rance. My address is-is- how can I can not remember? Um, I lived in America...New York....Manhattan."

The numbers, which they had known so well, seemed to slip away under the stares of these foreign men. Zach was afraid to let go of Frankie, and he wanted to go find their leaf pile and hide back under it. But there was no leaf pile here.

"It's okay, kid, don't stress about it. Your parents will recognize you. Now, um, we should get the two of you some clothes, huh? Can't have you looking like little tarzans when you return."

They were given clothes from the crew members and brought down to a spare cabin with only one bed. The captain apologized, and Frankie and Zach just stared at him in confusion. It was only hours later when Zach was curled up under Frankie's arm that he realized that the captain had assumed they would want separate beds. The thought, along with the rocking of the boat, made Zach feel sick.

"Zach, you can't stand on the deck in nothing but underwear...we're expected to wear clothes now," Frankie lectured as he wrapped his arms around Zach's bare waist. The position felt natural but, suddenly, Zach felt as though they were being watched.

" _Why_?" Zach snapped as he glanced over his shoulder.

"We're no longer on our island. We're in public."

"Well, I don't give a shit. I hate clothes. They feel...unnatural. They restrict my skin, and every time I move I can feel them against me. I want to be naked."

"What would your parents say?"

"I don't care," Zach snapped, and he was crying. Sobbing. He hid his face in Frankie's shirt and inhaled his familiar scent. The musk was tainted by the clothes that Frankie had been given. Zach wanted to tear them off him and feel his warm skin against Zach's.

"That's a lie. You do care, Zach. You care so much that it's killing you inside," Frankie whispered into his ear, and Zach only dug his fingers into his sides as they swayed to and fro on the deck. Zach looked up at the stars that stretched over the murky waters. They were the same stars that they had gazed up at every night together, but they felt more foreign to him now. As though he was no longer apart of their world.

He had nightmares of falling into black waters, and the more that he struggled the more he was pulled back deeper into the darkness. His parents were above him, but they didn't seem to recognize him. Peyton laughed and turned his back to Zach.

The next morning, Zach reluctantly tied shoes on his feet and buttoned up his shirt. Frankie smiled up sadly at him and kissed him. Zach still wouldn't speak to any of the crew. He followed Frankie around, which resulted in whispered rumors about the 'nature of their relationship.'

Derrick sat down with them one afternoon: "We were contacted that the press has learned that the two of you are on board. As the lone survivor's of the crash that happened more than a year ago, there will be a lot of... _questions_. Are you prepared for that?"

Frankie smiled, as if he had just been told that he would meet the president, and nodded enthusiastically. Zach said nothing. Derrick looked down at where their fingers were casually interlaced, opened his mouth to say something, and then shook his head.

"Good luck," Captain Derrick advised, "You'll need it if you're to survive the media show that is about to start."

"We'll be fine. We've been away for a year not ten years," Frankie sniggered, unafraid of cameras, and leaned in to kiss Zach. Zach turned his face away so that Frankie's lips landed on his cheek instead. The confidence seemed to slip from Frankie, and Zach felt him shift slightly away.

Captain Derrick looked directly at Zach: "Just don't forget what's real and what isn't."

\----------------

Thousands of people were on the shores and news helicopters hovered above them. The roar of the crowd was deafening as they screamed their names. Zach didn't want to leave his cabin, and he hid under the covers.

"Come on, Zach. We're going to see our family today! Isn't that exciting?"

Zach didn't say anything. He had fallen into a state of suppressed silence as inexplicable emotions bubbled beneath his skin. He knew that bottling up all these feelings was dangerous, but he couldn't explain what it was.

"Okay, be grumpy. But I think this is exciting! It feels like we're celebrities," Frankie giggled, "Oh! I wish I had glitter to put on!"

"Ugh, gross. It'll get all over me when we...cuddle"

"Zach Rance! You have seen me covered in dirt and grime, and you think that glitter is gross? Such nerve," Frankie wagged a finger at him. He leaned down to straighten Zach's collar. When Frankie kissed him, Zach wondered if it would be the last.

"Whatever."

Frankie sighed, "Mhm, so positive, baby. Let's go smile and wave at our adoring fans. Shall we?

They went on the ship deck to wave at the crowd. Zach forced a smile.

When Frankie reached for his hand, Zach pulled away.

\-----------------

"...And we have with us one of the survivors- _Frankie Grande_! Now Frankie..."

Zach lowered the volume of the television so that he could see Frankie's face, but he didn't have to listen to the usual song and dance. They would ask him questions and Frankie would tell them stories. Some true but most modified the truth.

"Why do you think Zach Rance has declined to speak with the media?"

"I don't know. Busy."

"And are the two of you still friends?"

"Can you ever _stop_ being friends with someone you were stuck on an island with? I think that's the real question."

Zach's stomach twisted when he heard the word 'stuck.' That was right. Frankie didn't choose him. He was _stuck_ with him, and Zach had been nothing but a burden to the older boy. He turned up the volume as Frankie started to talk about his sister and how proud he was to learn of her success. Then he went on to say that he would start his first term at NYU this coming September.

"And any significant others?"

"Oh, it's too early for that. I'm still trying to recover. Me and my therapist are getting quite close though."

Frankie said it like a joke, and the host laughed. Zach, who attended therapy three times a week, turned off the television and tried not to throw up. He stared at the blackness of the TV.

Zach's only coping methods were smoking and consuming copious amounts of junk food. He had already gone through a whole bag of Doritos by the time that his brother got back from school. His mother didn't say anything about how the apartment smelled or the crumbs on the coach.  

He had missed Junior year, but the school would allow him to enter Senior year. Zach would be eighteen this coming September, but he had no idea what he was doing with his life.

"Frankie called again," his mother said casually as she unpacked groceries. Zach pulled out his laptop and tried to find some new show to distract himself.

He ended up texting some of his old friends, Logan and Eric, to ask if they wanted to hit up the clubs.

Zach tried not to think about all his friends who couldn't be there. He remembered Caleb’s mother, tears streaming down her face, asking what remained of her son. All the mothers and fathers who would never see their children again. Yet, Zach was alive... _why_?

Zach didn't want to think about that so he drank more than he should have. A blonde girl, who recognized him as 'a survivor,' offered to blow him. Zach leaned against the dirty stall and stared up at the cracks on the ceiling. He closed his eyes as she put her lips around him, and Zach imagined that he was back on the beach leaning against a fruit tree. _Frankie_ , he thought as he wrapped his fingers through her blonde hair, and he felt temporary bliss followed by disgust.

That was how he lived. From fleeting pleasure to fleeting pleasure. But happiness became as elusive as the smoke he blew from his lips.

Sometimes, he would eat a piece of fruit and laugh as he thought of how strange it was that it had come directly from the grocery store and not a tree. Or he would go down and buy a burger. Eat it. Then buy another. Eat it. Then throw up the food, which was too rich for his stomach to handle. He had lived off fish, fruit, and vegetables for a year, but, in his foggy memory, he felt as though he had lived off of Frankie’s kisses alone. His body yearned for the salt of the seawater, and the warm taste of Frankie’s lips against his own.

He was constantly reminded of Frankie. They had been _nothing_...and yet _eveything_.

Zach would never tell anyone of what they had done on those sandy shores or how their panting had echoed throughout the cave. But even if he kept the truth from others, the truth lived on.

"Frankie...miss you sooo much. 'S no one here to cuddle with. Jus' me. I can't sleep all alone."

"Zach, it's three in the morning. Why do you always call me so late? Are you drunk?"

" _No_?"

"Hmm, I'll take that as a _yes_. You only ever call me after you get drunk or high. Why is that? What are you so afraid of when you're sober?""

"Not afraid of anything, Frankie. Not afraid of the dark or ghosts or even the dentist."

"Zach, where are you? I'm coming to pick you up, baby. You sound more wasted than usual, and I'm worried about you. Can you tell me where you are?"

Zach looked up at a street sign and struggled to make out the words. Frankie showed up less than fifteen minutes later. Zach smiled at the sight of Frankie dressed up in a leather jacket and buried himself in his arms.

"I once asked you if you would want me when we came back to reality or some hot babe instead...I guess that I finally have the answer to my question. Do you like it, Zach? When they kiss you? Do you like it when they suck your cock and let you fuck them? Do you regret what we did?”

Zach whimpered at the harsh words. They stood there, still hugging under the bulb of a single street lamp, as stragglers walked by. Even in the city with millions of people to choose from, Zach only wanted one.

"You were the one who said it wouldn't work. You pushed me away!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zach. Should I have sucked you off under the covers and then pretended like we were just 'best friends?' Defining our relationship wasn't important on the island when we only had each other, but it’s important now. I need to know how you really feel about ‘us.’ I gave you an ultimatum...and _you_ made your choice," Frankie's voice was harsh. Zach felt his cheeks grow warm with tears as he leaned against the other man.

"You told me...said we had an inext-inextricable bond. What happened to that?"

Frankie sighed, "Let's get you home."

"No! I wanna- wanna go home with you. Don’ leave me anymore. I'm so tired of being alone," Zach mouthed Frankie's neck, and he felt Frankie shiver against his touch. 

The car ride back was silent except for the rain. Zach followed a water droplet with his finger down the glass window as he wondered how their love, which was so pure, had turned into this. The droplet disappeared.

\-------------------

Zach woke up in an unfamiliar bed, with his head throbbing, and then he remembered the blonde girl in the bathroom. He wondered if he had went home with her. Frankie entered the room with a glass of water and a couple pills in his hand.

"Here. I called your Mom already so she knows that you're here," Frankie reassured him. Zach closed his eyes as Frankie's cold fingers ran through his hair.

"About what happened last night-"

"It's fine. We both said some things that we shouldn't have, okay?"

"No, no, Frankie. You're right. I can't run from you because this bond that we have is stronger than even any pressure from society's bullshit. I...don't want to run from you. I don't want nameless girls. I want you."

"I want you too, Zach. I've never stopped."

It was silent for a moment. Zach sat up, even as the room span, and kissed Frankie. It felt so natural and, for a moment, he felt the warmth of sand beneath his feet. Then Frankie pushed him down onto his bed and stared down at him with a predatory glint in his eye. They had made love on caves and beaches and under waterfalls but never on a bed.

Zach felt his cheeks grow warm as his fingers wrapped around Frankie’s neck, and he pulled him down for another kiss. Frankie’s fingers had slipped under his shirt, and Zach gasped when he felt his cold fingertip swirl around a nipple. Frankie growled, possessive, and bit his lip. Zach was hard just from this heavy petting.

“Do you want to feel me, baby? Inside you?” Frankie’s voice was dangerously low and his gaze heated. Zach felt breathless as he pulled off all his clothes until he was as naked as they had been on the island. He blushed, embarrassed, as he spread his legs for Frankie. He had wanted this for so long. Denied it. Frankie’s fingers, slicked with lube, pressed against his entrance.

“Yes, oh god, Frankie. Don’t want nobody else. I thought of you when they touched me. _Justyoujustyoujustyou_ ,” he babbled and pushed back against the finger.

Frankie easily developed a rhythm as Zach groaned into his touch. Frankie bent his finger, rubbing against his prostate, and Zach arched his back in surprise. His cheeks were flushed from pleasure, but it was the dark look in Frankie’s eyes as he watched Zach come undone that almost pushed him over the edge.

Frankie sucked on his neck as his finger worked inside him, and the feeling was heavenly. Frankie pulled back and then bit down onto the inflamed skin.

“Turn over, baby,” Frankie commanded. Zach obeyed immediately, and he loved how vulnerable he felt. There was no one else that he would spread himself so willingly for. Only Frankie.

Frankie slapped him hard against the ass, and the pain only made Zach leak with precum. Frankie had spent a year alone with him, and he knew how much he could take.

“That’s for leaving me,” Frankie said as he flicked the red print with his fingertips until it stung.

“And for coming back?” Zach whimpered.

“ _This_ ,” Frankie pressed a kiss to his bottom then continued to move his mouth over his thighs and then back up towards his hole. Frankie’s tongue gently teased him, and Zach squeezed his eyes shut. Oh god, he couldn’t last with Frankie’s mouth working inside of him. Licking him gently. He felt so overstimulated with the combination of pleasure and pain.

“Frankie, please,” he gasped into the pillow.

“Okay, baby, okay. We’ve waited so long already,” Frankie pulled back to wrap a condom around his length. Zach wiggled his bottom, impatient, and Frankie squeezed it appreciatively.

“ _Frankie_ ,” Zach whined as Frankie continued to tease him. The swollen tip of his cock was rubbing against his entrance. Then Frankie’s fingers were tangled in his hair, pushing him down, and he was slowly moving inside him.

Zach groaned as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled. Frankie was trying to go slow, to make his first time painless, but Zach wished that he would just give it to him. He wanted his hands, which grasped the bed sheets, to be tied down.

“Zach, oh god, baby, you feel so tight. Zach. You like that don’t you? Of course you do,” Frankie tugged gently on his hair as he started to speed up his pace, “I know how you like it. You’re probably dreaming that I’d tie you up to my bedpost and never let you leave. Just keep you there.”

“Shit, Frankie,” Zach giggle turned into a groan at the thought, “You're so...so good at dirty talk.”

“Because I know what filthy thoughts go through your head, Rance. You always loved it when I took control and took care of you. Isn't that right?,” Frankie continued to speak lowly as he cocked his hips, and he found the spot that made Zach’s toes curl.

Zach came, all over the bed sheets as Frankie playfully nibbled at his ear. Then with a grunt, Frankie came inside him.

They lay there, wrapped up in each other's arms, and neither wanted to move. When Zach kissed Frankie, the kiss meant more than he could express with words.

He looked outside and laughed.

"Look- a rainbow. Shit, it's a double rainbow all the way across the sky."

"A symbol of love and hope."

"And super-fucking-gay. Just the way that I like it," Zach decided. He pulled Frankie down on top of his slick chest. Zach knew one thing for certain and that was that there was still hope for them.

They were linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and left kudos! We hoped you liked the story and its ending :)

**Author's Note:**

> Excited for this fic! The chapters will alternate POV.   
> Comment/ leave a kudo if you enjoy!


End file.
